


Izinhliziyo ngoMeyi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Izinhliziyo ngoMeyi

Bekumele ame ngokushesha endleleni. Lapho-ke udrako wayewukuzala kabi futhi intombazane yayesaba. Phansi eceleni kweNkosi eyehlile, lapho ibona amadoda aseDaenerys. Ibanga esisele ngokwanele ukumbamba, hhayi ukubuya futhi andize. Izilwane zaziyazi ukuthi zizoyaphi, futhi lapho zibona iwindi lenqaba elalizodlula ukuze amakoloni ahlangane nawe.  
Unqunu futhi egqoke ummese osongela umphimbo wakhe uBrienne kwesinye sezikhathi ezimbi kakhulu abengasicabanga, kodwa okungenani akuzange kubethelwe kuso.  
Jaime!

Yizwi likaCersei, elinombala omnandi nobubi. Ngommese futhi esondela kuye, wavele wehla kudrako. Umbono owubhemayo ekhaleni, obuhlose ukusihlawulela, ubusuzokuqala ngebhaluni elikhulu.  
Umbukiso, cha! Uyala uBrienne.

UCersei Jaime wagijima, wambopha kuSL. UJaime wayenamandla, futhi ngangingasoze ngakulindela lokho kusabela. UCersei uphuthume emzimbeni oseduzane. Wavula futhi wahudula i-Guardajuramentos, kwakuzothatha iBrienne lapho etholakala. Futhi wayibeka ngesandla sakhe sothando.

Phakathi kokumemeza kwempi kungenza imisindo yethu futhi ezinyathelweni zazo zikhuphuke ngezitebhisi ezigcwele. Abaqaphi baqala ukuhambela emnyango.

Ntokazi yami! Zithi, zibona isilwane singena! Ntokazi yami, ulungile? Jaime, uyikho ngempela, uyini -. UCersei ubukeka engezwa lutho. Wazama ukuyiqeda, kepha kulokhu uJaime wayibeka eceleni, waqikelela ukuthi angabulali inkemba b. Bengingazi ukuthi yini enye okufanele ngiyenze. Wayesekhona, kancane.

Jaime, ngiyazi, futhi uyaxolisa kakhulu. Uqinisile. Lutho. Anginendaba nemibuso eyisikhombisa, vele unginike umdlalo wezihlalo zobukhosi. Nginifuna, ngifuna nina nonke.

Wasondela wamthinta isisu. Isikhumba sikaJaime sivele samunca. Umnyango uzowa, noma ngabe uwudonga uCersei .Ngizoshada. NjengoTargaryen. Sizoshada futhi sijabule ekugcineni, njengoba ubulokhu ufuna.

UCersei ... Ngikulungele ukushada .Asikho isinqumo, ongumfelokazi kakhulu. Ngakho-ke inkemba. Ngifuna ukwenze. Ngiyakuthanda. Ngiyakuthanda, ngiyakuthanda. Nginike isipho.

Jaime udinga ukuzwa futhi. Uzongishada? Emehlweni onkulunkulu nabantu, uzomazisa noma ngubani omaziyo ukuthi izingane zakho ngezami nazo?

UJaime - ngiyakwenza. Ngizohambela uMircela. Futhi njengoba sizothatha iTommen. Ngizohlala eDwaleni futhi nginike izingane eziningi kakhulu manje engizoba yizo, kodwa ngokomthetho, ezinegazi negama.

UJaime wabubula.

'Ngasho ngithambile. - isikhathi eside ngenkathi inkemba yambiwa ebeleni elihle likadadewabo.

Ubhale phansi waphonsa into emhlabathini enamathele kudadewabo, owayekhafulela, igazi kaningana ezama ukuthi, "Lo muntu ushonile engakafi." UBrienne wambheka ngokwesaba. Wayazi ukuthi indawo ebaluleke kunazo zonke uCersei ayengaba nayo i-apresaba, wayehlala egcina izisekelo zebhokisi lomculo ukuze amnikeze usuku ayenalo ingane yakhe yokuqala. Wayevulekile kodwa wahlikihla isandla sakhe wakhasa phansi, wephula ingilazi. Phakathi kwazo bekukhona inhlamvu ebiphethe ukhiye, ifinyelela emaketanga uBrienne ayeyivulile. Wehle kakhulu phezu kwakhe, wezwa isisindo sakhe, ukushisa ... esho ebuyela ezingalweni zakhe, njengoba enjalo. Umnyango wangqongqoza wangqongqoza, uzowa ngokushesha. Njengoba izifundo zakhe ziveza ukuthi izindlebe zakhe, nezindebe zakhe zingakwazi ukuvula, imizimba yabo yenqabile ukungena ebangeni elidingekayo ukuze ibabambe.  
Kepha wenzani? Shiya umaki namuhla! Impi isephansi. Konke, kusuka ngezansi, ukulwela inkosi!

Babengezwa imiyalo yomnyango, wayeka ukushaya. Wezwa ezinyathela zishesha zidedela ibanga lokuzwakala.

Abantu ababili babonakala bakhulu futhi bancane, izidlo zasemini kanye nokuba khona kwalokhu kujikeleza kwabaphonsa phansi. Zangehlukanwanga emilonyeni yazo. Isandla sikaJaime sasihamba, kubukeka sengathi sifuna ukwenza isiqiniseko sokuthi akazange aphuthelwe umzimba womakhelwane, izandla ezimbili, izingalo ezimbili, imilenze emibili ... Yize ayemangalisa, uBrienne wayesekhona konke lapho. Lokhu Nokho asibahambeli, izandla zakhe ukunamathela ubuso James, kanzima, funa ulifaka isusiwe. Ukuqabula kwakunamandla kangangokuba izindebe zalimaza uBrienne, intshebe kaJaime.


End file.
